Ninfomania
by shiranyhappy
Summary: (adicción al sexo) El es mi dueño, despiadado, frió, distante y tremendamente pervertido, que no los engañe su mirada, me tomo, me entregue sin saber lo que pasaría, ahora le pertenezco y no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda hacer yo soy su esclava sin alternativa y admito, me gusta. denle una oporunidad perdertidos 7u7 sasuhina y au


Personajes pertenecen a kishimoto

A.U ADVERTENCIA LEMMON PAREJA SASUHINA

Ninfomanía.- (adicción al sexo) El es mi dueño, despiadado, frió, distante y tremendamente pervertido, que no los engañe su mirada, me tomo, me entregue sin saber lo que pasaría, ahora le pertenezco y no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda hacer yo soy su esclava sin alternativa y admito, me gusta.

1.- Sellada.

"Débil… ellos creen que soy demasiado ¿débil? Soy una Hyuga no deberían considerarme de esa manera, pero si lo hacen quizás es por que sea verdad, me esforzado mucho, pero parece que nada vale, ¿Qué importa si Hinata ah sido la única en poder revivir a alguien sin morir? Ella es débil ¿nande kami? Considerada débil, torpe sumisa, y ahora conejillo de indias ME ARTE DE ESFORSARME, y lo peor es que sin importar cuanto me esfuerce en mi vida ya no hay emoción, ni esperanzas, mis esperanzas se fueron con la soltería de Naruto quien esta feliz al lado de la Haruno,… feliz ¿Por qué yo no puedo serlo? ¿Por qué sigo llorando como si eso solucionara algo? Ya no soy la misma, ya no soy tímida, dulce y tierna sin embargo eso no significa nada, para nadie, calculadora y sanguinaria al pelear dando todo de mi y aun así nadie lo nota, quizá aceptar es lo que tengo que hacer, después de todo quiero ser alguien" después de esos pensamiento la peliazul salio hacia la torre de la hokage a comunicarle su respuesta al llegar a la oficina de la mujer mas fuerte de konoha se detuvo al notar la presencia de una persona con aquella rubia que intimidaba tenia curiosidad a si que se detuvo a escuchar la conversación

-Tsunade sama, ella es muy débil y no puede hacerle eso-dijo un sujeto con vos gruesa "débil"

-exactamente por que es débil debemos hacer eso, es la única de todas que no parece tener mejoría en sus habilidades-

-que tal la señorita Haruno excelente kunoushi aparte usted la entreno eso la aria legendaria

-Hinata lo necesita-en eso momento cientos de emociones se juntaron en la cabeza de la ojiperla, y acumulando chakra en su mano izquierda lanzo un golpe hacia la pared de la hokage rompiendo incluso la siguiente, con un gran estallido que posiblemente se oyó en toda Konoha-PERO QUE SUCEDE-grito antes de ponerse de pie y encontrarse con una Hinata muy cabreada-¿Hinata?-pregunto aun dudosa de la persona que veía

-sucede que estoy harta de que me comparen y me digan débil, vine aquí para decirle que yo no necesito esa porquería de madara, no necesito su chakra o su poder por que yo tengo el propio, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama pero no necesito que piensen que soy tan débil que necesito de un muerto para hacerme fuerte, los Hyuga tenemos un lema que usted debería conocer Ganar no es tan importante como hacerlo por tus propios meritos recuerde que para nosotros lo mas importante es la dignidad, y le recomiendo que ese poder se lo ponga a el, que al parecer no sabe nada de mi-de esta manera la peliazul se fue sin dar oportunidad a que alguno de los presentes dijera algo, ignoro todas las miradas dirigidas a ella, de ninjas y habitantes de aquel lugar, y se dirigió hacia un lugar del bosque que utilizaba para entrenar sola o para calmarse y llorar, lejos de sus compañeros de todos incluyendo a su equipo Kiba y Shino, ahí decidió desquitar su furia con algunos árboles, costales y otras cosas que ocupaba para su entrenamiento sintió la presencia de un shinobi pero no cualquiera, ella sabia por el tipo de chakra que se trataba del único Uchiha quien había vuelto a su hogar después de terminar la cuarta guerra ninja, decidió no saludarlo y seguir con su entrenamiento el veía cada parte de su cuerpo con deseo y ella sentía su mirada atravesar su ropa, ya la habían espiado antes y recientemente había descubierto que siempre se trataba de Sasuke, aunque siempre lo ignoraba y decidía irse de aquel lugar esta vez opto darle un espectáculo se acerco a su equipaje y saco de el una botella de agua la bebió sin de mora y se hecho algo de ella en la cara para "refrescarse" mientras tanto el pelinegro quien se ponía cómodo para apreciarla mejor y pensando que se quedaría mas tiempo de lo usual por el arrebato en la torre de hokage no se imagino que había sido descubierto, la ojiblanca se quito su playera y también quitándose el pantalón pesquero que siempre llevaba quedándose con una blusa de rejilla que cubría el busto únicamente y una licra negra mostrando sus pálidas y bien torneadas piernas, a Sasuke se le activo el sharingan nunca había pasado por su mente ver de esa manera a Hinata aquella chica reservada, observo como aquella mujer se amarraba su cabello en una coleta, ella ya no parecía una chica dulce, ahora parecía una mujer atrevida y decidida aquella kunoushi activo el byakugan y giro su rostro al Uchiha

-¿disfrutas la vista?-pregunto sorprendiendo al ojinegro a quien nunca le había dirigido la palabra, el salto del árbol de donde estaba de nada servia huir si ya lo habían descubierto

-hmp no me quejo-contesto descaradamente esperando un sonrojo de aquella chica pero este no sucedió sin embargo recibió una sonrisa ladina de parte de ella, nunca la había visto actuar así, estaba sorprendido pero siguió con su apariencia neutral

-¿debería agradecerte? Tsk no importa-ella rodó los ojos y volvió a posicionarse para atacar denuevo al árbol, su indiferencia ante la situación lo hizo percatarse de que ella ya sabia de su presencia sonrió para si, ante el hecho de que ella nunca había dicho nada para que el se alejara

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?-se atrevió a preguntar

-desde siempre-se limito a contestar-aunque hace unos cuantos días me di cuenta de que eras tu-continuo la frialdad con el que ella lo decía le parecía de lo mas excitante se estaba poniendo duro y hacia lo imposible por no sucumbir ante su deseo, pero su autocontrol se estaba acabando desde que vio por primera vez la entrada de sus pechos-¿Por qué?-pregunto directamente

-eres interesante-murmuro-te quitaste tu ropa aun sabiendo que yo estaba observándote ¿Por qué?-la sola idea de que lo había hecho por el lo enloquecía, pero no se inmuto permaneció aparentemente calmado

-por que se me apareció hacerlo, creí que querías un espectáculo y me proponía darte uno, pero activaste tu sharingan pensé que ibas a luchar conmigo ahora veo que no es así solo querías verme-el avanzo hacia ella, ahora su cuerpo no le pertenecía ahora era todo voluntad del deseo que en el yacía

-digamos que quiero hacer algo mas que ver-pronuncio con voz ronca tomándola desprevenida y tirandola al suelo con el encima de ella se acerco a ella y la beso, la noto inexperta deduciendo ser su primer beso, por lo tanto también seria su primer hombre ella no se rehusó a besarlo abrió un poco los labios permitiendo que entrara aquella lengua que parecía tener mucha experiencia, Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en el busto de ella masajeándolo por encima de la tela de aquella blusa sacándole leves gemidos a la chica que permanecía debajo de el, con su rodilla separo hábilmente las piernas de la Hyuga esta flexiono las rodillas de tal forma que ambos sexos quedaron juntos Sasuke empezó a fingir embestidas lentas rozando la intimidad de ella y haciendo que ella sintiera por breves instantes la erección del Uchiha, el bajo sus labios al cuello de la chica y con un camino de húmedos besos llego hasta sus pechos besando y lamiendo por encima de la tela ella gemía cada sensación era nueva para ella el bajo la licra con la braga la peliazul y comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos suavemente seguidamente introdujo sus dedos en su feminidad y con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris mientras se deshacía de la camisa de rejilla y ella se deshacía de la playera de el y acariciaba sus músculos memorizando con sus manos cada ricon de el empezó a faltarle el aire todo era tan nuevo para ella, tan desconocido y tan placentero, los labios de el, sus dedos, las caricias aquellas sensaciones tan intensan la estaban enloqueciendo tenia los ojos cerrados pero su byakugan estaba activado oyo como el pantalones del afamado ninja bajaba lo suficiente abrió los ojos y se asusto al pensar que aquel bulto tan grande tendría que entrar en su virgen intimidad

-lo are lento hime-trato de tranquilizar el Uchiha entro tan lento como pudo y ambos sintieron como algo se rompía dentro de ella, el parecía satisfecho el había sido su primer hombre lo cual significaba que ella era literalmente suya, comenzó con movimientos suaves con un vaivén que poco a poco se hacia mas delicioso para la ojiluna quien inconscientemente movía sus caderas

-s Sasuke, ma mas rápido-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera obedeciendo rápidamente las ordenes de la pelinegra comenzó a ir mas duro, veloz implacable, estaba apunto de llegar y ella con el millones de sensaciones se juntaron

-Hinata-dijo en un gruñido mientras llegaba al climax justo después que ella

-Sasuke-pronuncio ella mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba y un dolor aparecía en su espalda baja el se acomodo su pantalón y también su playera y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo pero lo hacia lento, algo no estaba bien su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansado, pero no quería sentirse así, detestaba aquel pensamiento de debilidad

-no deberías esforzarte tanto ¿acaso no te duele la espalda?-comento con igualdad

-¿co como lo supiste?-se sonrojo, el se sintió relajado, al verla de esa forma no recodarla cuanto había extrañado aquel gesto por cosas tan simples, siempre trataba de que apareciera sin embargo ella había cambiado y desde hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-por que eras virgen-sonrió con egocentrismo-nunca había estado con una virgen y por eso pensé que nunca me casaría pero ahora me entiendo por que eras tan interesante-ella se le quedo viendo impresionada ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

-se claro Uchiha-dijo sin rodeos estaba harta de los acertijos el aunque le gustaba su nueva actitud, ahora le estaba hartando, no podía ser tan altanera.

-seres claro, ahora eres mía, eres específicamente mi esclava-susurro con una aire de seguridad y victoria

-¿Por qué lo seria?¿quien te crees?¿eres estupido?¿sabes quienes son los Hyuga?

-por que te entregaste a mi, el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, no, si y eso te hace mejor-respondió con burla.

-ya me arte, no sere tu esclava y creo que estas loco-la ojiluna dio la vuelta dandole la espalda al azabache aun sentía las punzadas de dolor en su espalda, y aunque le había gustado lo de hace unos momentos no le pareció que aquel chico la tomara como de su propiedad estaba dispuesta a irse, el ojinegro hizo un solo sello extraño, porcierto, y de esa manera Hinata termino en el suelo, aturdida-q que p pasa

-eres mía, veras hay una especie de maldición, aunque para mi ahora es muy buena suerte, en fin esta dicta que aquella mujer u hombre con el apellido Uchiha que devirge o sea desvirgado, ambos quedaran "marcados" sin embargo esto será hasta que se desarrolle un sentimiento "amor", si no es así, una persona quedara sellado y será masomenos como un objeto, en este caso tu, yo soy el único capaz de manejarte como desee, y como no tengo sentimientos, solo necesidades seras mi esclava por siempre, pero no te preocupes hay una buena noticia para ti, me casare contigo

-¿Por qué es una buena noticia? ¿Cómo me liberto?

-por que yo lo digo, solo hay dos formas: 1 que yo te libere cosa que no pienso hacer, 2: que los dos nos enamoremos y así el sello desaparecerá dando lugar a uno nuevo que en vez de aparecer en la espalada baja lo hará en la muñeca pero tampoco sucederá.

-vete al diablo-pronuncio con asco, sin saber que eso encendía al ojinegro quien sin necesidad de hacerlo luchaba por no azotarla ahí mismo

-tu te iras conmigo-dijo mientras seguidamente desaparecía en una nube de humo

-imbesil-se dijo a si misma, tratando de aguantar denuevo las lagrimas, talvez debería resignarse a su vida de esclava, de cualquier forma ella había accedido a entregarse a el, después de todo era débil y en cualquier momento el se aburriría, quizá debería volver a ser la de antes, la tímida, la tartamuda, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya no balbuceaba y que ahora maldecía, no seria tan difícil tratar de olvidar que ya no era pura y que podría a volver a ser tan inocente como antes, fingir que no sucedió y tratar de que el moreno se aburriera de su antiguo ser pero nunca se había sentido tan viva, estaba en un dilema, las lagrimas salían sin control, ahora se sentía humillada confundida y desorientada, decidió que no lloraría mas-ya veras Uchiha, haré que sientas lo que yo y veraz cuanto te dolerá-afirmo con ira, seguiría entrenando pero, volvería a ser la chica sonrojada e inocente, disfrutaría cada orgasmo pero no lo mostraría, ya no era la misma y lo demostraría.

oOOoOOooOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

fin del primer capitulo, pero no de la historia

es mi primer lemmon aunque eh leido muchos para acerlo mas o menos presentable 7u7 pero que les pareció? Reviews? Recuerden que escribo para ustedes y me gustaria saber que pe piensan shiii,

si quieren pueden leer mis otras historias que no son muy populares, bueno esta es nueva, y no se si gusta o esta terrible, díganme en que puedo mejorar porfitas.

Atte shirany


End file.
